DESCRIPTION: The overall objective of the proposed research is demonstration of a new elliptical accommodative intraocular lens (EAIOL), U.S. patent number 5,275,623, for implantation in a human eye after cataract extraction. Conventional lenses used at the present time are almost always of fixed optical power for distance, and there are no commercially available intraocular lenses that will restore accommodation of the natureal lens (about 4 diopters) to render sharp images of an object on the retina over a continuous range of distances. The EAIOL assembly comprises 3 pieces (2 separate optics and a closed 3-dimensional capsular haptic). In the free state (before implantation), the combined power of the lens system would focus near iamges onto the retina. Once in the eye, as the zonula attached to the capsular bag are pulled and released by the ciliary muscles, the lenses approach and withdraw from each other to provide focal accommodation. The initial phase of this research is divided into showing feasibility of the optical, mechanical, and material properties of the EAIOL design. The PI will perform optical design and finite element structural analysis to support material selection, and then choose a fabrication process as part of vendor evaluation. At the end of Phase I, a breadboard prototype will be made, with the general characteristics of the implantable prototype, and will be provided for evaluation to assure validity of the modeling. In Phase II, the PI plans to begin animal testing of a reasonable number of prototypes, and will develop an experiment protocol and manufacturing plan for Phase III, for sufficient test units to achieve FDA approval of the lens for general use in cataract surgery. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE